


Сны

by Taisin



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Only it's not really dreams, Parent Darth Vader, That's Not How The Force Works, Vader sees his children in his sleep
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taisin/pseuds/Taisin
Summary: Иногда ему снится, что его дети живы





	Сны

**1**

Иногда ему снится, что его дети живы.

***

Девочка плачет где-то в глубине леса — нет, парка, слишком ухожена якобы естественная растительность, — и он идет на звук. Удивляясь — он давно не видел таких ярких и четких снов. На нем не доспех — пилотный черный комбез, и это тоже интересно. Впрочем…

Он продирается сквозь кусты, какая-то мошкара лезет в глаза, и он улыбается. Даже запах листьев и коры можно ощутить. Прекрасный сон. Спокойный. И боли нет.

Девочка лет пяти сидит под кустом, у нее спутанные волосы, исцарапанные руки и драное платье. Но плачет она не из-за этого. У нее лицо — как у Падме в гневе.

Он точно знает, кто она. Сила кричит так сильно, что нужно оглохнуть, чтоб не слышать. Даже если не помнить, откуда эти темные волосы, карие глаза, откуда манера прикусывать губу. Он ждет удара в сердце от воспоминания — но нет. Боли нет.

Никакой боли нет.

— И что же случилось? — спрашивает он, присев рядом. Девочка вздрагивает, хмурится на него. А вот этот взгляд — не Падме. Этот взгляд — его.

— Вы ненастоящий, — говорит она, хлюпнув носом.

— Ты тоже.

— Я настоящая!

Он усмехается.

— И я тоже.

Она прикусывает губу, мотает головой. 

— Я — принцесса, — говорит она. — Лея.

— Дарт, — отвечает он. Назваться Энакином было бы ложью. Выдуманным именем — ложью еще большей. Он не хочет врать собственной дочери — даже во сне.

— Они, — такой знакомый жест, — мне запрещают играть в войну!

— И как «они» это обосновывают?

— Мне нельзя брюки, потому что протокол! А я же не могу выиграть в этом вот! — она дергает за подол платья. — А они говорят, если я буду и дальше рвать одежду, то они запретят мне играть совсем, а я… Я…

Она яростно шмыгает носом и трет глаза.

— Значит, — говорит он, — тебе нужно стать генералом. Генералам не надо бегать с бойцами по лесам и драть одежду.

…Да, он вполне осознает иронию собственных слов.

Девочка смотрит недоверчиво.

— А так можно? А как? Мы же просто, ну… 

— Давай подумаем, — говорит он и садится на усыпанную листвой землю. — Какой у вас личный состав?..

***

Мальчика он видит реже. В первый раз — в глухом подвале. Мальчик смотрит на закрытую дверь, сжимая кулаки, в нем кричат гнев и страх. Снаружи… снаружи едва слышно рокочет орудие. И стены, и пол чуть дрожат.

Ему знаком этот стиль постройки. Слишком знаком.

— Я Люк, — говорит ему мальчик, не отрывая взгляда от двери. — Я уже совсем большой, а меня не пустили помогать! Там же тускены нас атакуют, а я тут сижу! Это неправильно!

Мальчику пять лет. Он может сказать точно, он в свои пять выглядел точно так же.

— Расскажи мне, — говорит он, садясь на пол рядом с несуществующим сыном, — как у вас организована оборона, и как ты собирался помогать?

И мальчик рассказывает. Оборона на этой ферме неплоха, слишком, пожалуй… впрочем, это же сон. Или — видение Силы. Лучше бы видение Силы, из другой вероятности, из другого мира, другого времени. Да, он будет считать именно так. 

Глупо привязываться к миражам. Но, можно подумать, он сделал мало глупостей в жизни. Эта, по крайней мере, ни на что не влияет.

…Конечно, проснувшись, он немедленно посылает людей на Татуин. Проверить. Вдруг. Вдруг… Но у Оуэна и Беру Ларсов никогда не было племянника Люка Скайуокера.

***

Иногда Лея Органа видит несуществующих людей. Одного человека. Его зовут Дарт, прямо как Дарт Вейдер из головизора, только это не он, она проверяла. Специально просмотрела все доступные записи, папа даже насторожился — и спросил, почему это его дочь, принцесса демократического Альдераана, ищет в голонете картинки и видео имперского палача.

Прямо так и сказал, будто она маленькая или избиратель какой-то.

Ну, она конечно сразу ответила, что ей интересно, какой у Дарта Вейдера скафандр и как в нем ходить, удобно или нет. Папа поверил, заранее обеспокоился и запретил ей изобретать для себя нечто подобное. Пф, она и не собиралась. Хотя мысль интересная. Надо бы ее подумать творчески… 

Главное-то она выяснила: это не ее Дарт. Он движется совсем не так. Как и ожидалось, но гипотезы, даже безумные, нужно проверять — очень уж редкое имя. Или же оно что-то значит, где-то неизвестно где, откуда они оба. Очень интересно, надо бы узнать, что. Наверное, у них там что-то вроде Мандалора. Закрытое общество воинов, чужим входа нет. Надо будет спросить ее Дарта, когда он появится опять. Жалко, позвать не получится, она уже пробовала.

Ну ничего, скоро с ней что-то случится, с ней всегда что-то случается, и тогда он придет и поможет. И вот тогда она спросит! Если не забудет — приключения всегда выбивают важные вопросы из головы, надо бы как-то решить эту проблему…

***

Иногда Люк Скайуокер видит своего мертвого отца. Они об этом не говорят, но он как-то вот сразу понял, кто это, еще тогда, когда сидел в погребе и боялся тускенов, и хотел замок открыть и кинуться помогать. Кто бы еще пришел и научил его не бояться, и тому, как вскрыть замок, и почему этого делать не надо? Когда он был совсем мелким, он все хотел и все стеснялся спросить, почему тот назвался Дартом, хотя Люк-то точно знает, что его зовут Энакин. А вот теперь Люк вырос и сам понял.

Джавы говорят, иногда разумные переходят на новую версию себя. Когда случается что-то очень серьезное. Люк даже знает, как это называется у джав, только произнести не может. «’-атч» — «вышедший из пустыни». Смерть — это точно «что-то серьезное», так что — ну наверное теперь отца зовут по-настоящему именно так, а не Энакин. Надо просто запомнить.

Если Люк вдруг назовет его неправильным именем, ему же будет неприятно. И вдруг тогда он больше не придет?

**2**

…Вот на операционном столе он снов еще не видел. Наркоз — в наилучшем из случаев, — выключает его будто дроида. Даже ощущения себя не оставляет. В этот же раз он и не спит почти — пора менять формулу, как он от этого устал, — но привычный уже медитационный транс оказывается — будто пропасть.

…Дочь в синем форменном платье частного пансиона Чандриллы сидит с ногами на потрепанной койке, обхватив колени руками. И очень, очень внимательно изучает закрытую дверь перед своим носом. 

— Тебя заперли в кладовке за плохое поведение? — интересуется он. Он бы не удивился.

— Меня похитили, — хмуро отвечает дочь, не отвлекаясь от ощупывания электронного замка Силой. — Мы из пансиона полетели на экскурсию и — упс, пираты, как внезапно.

Действительно.

— Я тебе сразу говорил, что пансион на Чандрилле — отвратная идея.

…И даже проверил, не учится ли в этом очень элитном заведении некая Лея. Разумеется, не учится. Глупо было даже надеяться. Она — Лея Органа, принцесса Альдераана, вот только Лея Органа его Альдераана на его дочь совсем не похожа.

— Папа думал, что вот оттуда я точно не сбегу в авиационные техники, — дочь хмыкает. — Безопасность, манеры, настоящее образование… Тьфу, снобы.

— Снобы, — соглашается он. Дочь собрана, сосредоточена и наблюдает за обстановкой в фоновом режиме, как он ее учил. Прекрасно. — План у тебя есть?

— Открыть дверь, пострелять всех хороших, освободить всех плохих. Или наоборот? — она на мгновение солнечно и остро улыбается. — Ты понимаешь, они пока не знают, кто из нас, девчонок — я. Папа так воду замутил, что без генетического анализа не разберешься, а у них на лоханке оборудования нет. И когда нас доставят на базу… 

Она сглатывает. Но договаривает:

— Тогда они постреляют всех ненужных, оставят только меня. Нельзя, чтоб так.

— Согласен. Ты готова убивать?

Лея молча смотрит на него огромными глазами, и он понимает, отчетливо, что вот об этом его умная и решительная дочь не думала. Надеялась, что обойдется. Как-нибудь.

— Научи меня, — говорит она наконец.

***

Лея Органа, принцесса Альдераана, идет по коридору бандитского корабля, и ей не страшно. На страх совсем нет ресурса, все уходит на мониторинг обстановки. Ей нужно знать, где противник. В ушах орут бандиты — они еще не поняли, что она слушает их коммуникации.

И они не видят ее — только слепнущие камеры наблюдения.

«Имперский спецназ!» — кричит кто-то не слишком умный, и ей стоит усилия не отвлечься и не посмеяться, хоть и про себя.

Некогда, некогда. По перпендикулярному к ее коридору бегут трое, до столкновения десять, девять… 

Выстрелить — так, чтоб разряд ударил в висок первого, когда тот выскочит перед ней, упасть на пол, откатиться к стене, выстрелить еще и свалить второго, уцепить Силой третьего, стукнуть об стену…

Ей никогда не было интересно развивать талант к Силе. Так — по мелочи. Прощупать чужие намерения, ощутить окружающий мир. Легко, мягко и почти невесомо. И так естественно. Что-то серьезнее всегда вызывало отторжение. Это какое-то жульничество, издевательство над законами природы. Да и не пригодится никогда. Не пригодится, да. Никогда…

Она сломала шею человеку, не прикоснувшись к нему руками. Чтобы забрать его оружие, его шлем ради тактического дисплея и связи, и наручи его доспеха. Для уверенности.

Иллюзия, как сказал Дарт. И добавил: если тебе помогает, то и хорошо.

…Она давно поняла, кто он такой. Если она сейчас выживет, то обязательно спросит, верно ли.

— Быстрее, — говорит он. — Видишь?

Да. Путь в рубку свободен. Бандиты отвлеклись на волну ослепших камер. И если бежать очень быстро… Сил почти что нет, но это неважно. Они должны быть, значит — найдутся. И она успеет. Они успеют.

Взять рубку почти по-глупому просто, она просто набирает подсмотренный в памяти врага код — и не стоит вспоминать, как кричал этот враг у нее в голове, когда она просеивала воспоминания, следуя указаниям Дарта, потом она забудет как это делать, потом, потом… — и стреляет по так медленно поворачивающимся бандитам, как по мишеням.

Боевыми стреляет. Парализаторы не пробивают их броню. Увы.

Мир такой четкий, такой простой…

— Да, в трансе очень красиво, — говорит Дарт, и она вздрагивает, очнувшись. Покачивается и стабилизируется, ухватившись за консоль. — Меняй пароли, немедленно.

— Ага…

Его почти не видно на фоне серой стены, а лицо у него — будто ему больно. Но ему же не может быть больно? Хотя — что она знает о призраках Силы? Может он, помогая ей сейчас, нарушил какое-то их правило…

Не отвлекаться.

Она сдвигает вбок труп в кресле перед экраном — где-то внутри принцессу Лею трясет, но для этого совсем нет времени. Наклоняется над пультом и меняет пароли. Проверяет герметизацию камер девочек и рубки.

Дверь содрогается от ударов. Кто-то стреляет в замок. Идиоты, это работает только в фильмах… 

Лея принудительно открывает шлюз. Затемняет экраны, оставляет только таймер. 

Она и так чувствует, как умирают люди в коридорах.

Одна минута, две…

Все.

Закрыть шлюз. Выравнять давление. Теперь… теперь…

— Теперь гипер, — говорит Дарт.

Да. Гипер. Домой. На Альдераан. Домой…

Стереть записи наблюдения. Отключить камеры. Стереть отпечатки пальцев с бластера. Бросить бластер в рубке. Оставить наручи. Оставить шлем. Выйти.

Смотреть вперед. Только вперед.

Обойти того самого, первого. Войти в камеру. Закрыть дверь. Защелкнуть замок снаружи Силой.

Уткнуться лицом в колени.

Теперь наверное можно… можно…

— Прости, — он совсем рядом. Лее хочется его обнять, и она плотнее обхватывает колени. Как же жалко, что невозможно… 

— Спасибо, — говорит она. С голосом что-то не то. — Отец.

***

Как ему потом рассказывает врач, он едва вышел из транса, еще немного — и провалился бы в кому.

Он не жалеет.

…И, конечно, ни о каком похищении детей элитной школы, ни о корабле с мертвыми бандитами и перепуганными школьницами на орбите Альдераана не знают не то что СМИ, но и СИБ. Этого не было.

Было. Но не здесь. Не здесь…

В первый раз ему настолько сложно вернуться в реальность. Где-то там, в нигде-никогда, у него живы дети. В первый раз он был бы не прочь не проснуться.

***

Из его детей Люк — самый спокойный. Не в него, несмотря на внешность, не в Падме, скорее в Шми. Вот только почему-то почти каждый раз встречаются они в обстоятельствах, от спокойствия очень далеких.

— Я думал, — у Люка очень смущенный вид, — будет интересно посмотреть, что тут…

«Тут» — это запретная территория джав в Кричащих скалах. Сила, как Оуэн вообще отпустил Люка так далеко?

— Ну… — мнется Люк. — Я сказал, что слетаю в город, мне же в голонет нужно, для Академии… Но я же подготовился!

Ему предъявляют большую флягу с водой и галеты. Карту. Фонарик. Почему-то именно от фонарика хочется взвыть и спросить Силу в кого его рассудительный ребенок такой… такой его.

— И пошел один!

— Мы с Биггсом собирались, но он не смог отмазаться, так я и…

— И ты решил, что правила пустыни для тебя не писаны.

— Ничего я такого не решил, — возмущается Люк. — Просто, ну… Я хотел только глянуть. И быстро назад! Я ж не думал, что дверь откроется!

Люк стоит в коридоре — точно таком, как те, которые расходятся по сторонам. Коридоры низкие, несомненно искусственного происхождения, и одинаковые. Люк ходит здесь уже, как он говорит, два глотка и три галеты. Для татуинца — очень долго.

Странная постройка.

Коридоры не ведут никуда, ни дверей нет, ни залов: истинный лабиринт.

— Я ведь сразу пошел назад, — продолжает оправдываться Люк. — Я же далеко не уходил, я все повороты запомнил! Только двери уже не было…

Если сын говорит, что запомнил, значит — запомнил. Значит…

Хм. Интересно.

— Давай подумаем, — говорит он, и сын с готовностью смотрит на него. — Ты ходишь не по кругу. 

— Ага, я кусок галеты на полу оставлял, не видел я ее больше!

— Это значит, что лабиринт огромен.

— Угу, — вздыхает Люк.

— Но тебе так не кажется.

— Ну… — мнется Люк. — Мне кажется, дверь рядом совсем. Вот повернуть и прям там, только этого же не может быть?

Вообще-то может. И все, что мешает этот вариант принять — то, что они на Татуине, в древних землях джав. С другой стороны — почему бы и нет? Что он вообще знает о джавах? Что хоть кто-то знает о джавах?

— Если ты прав, — говорит он, — то мы внутри виртуальной реальности. Голограммы.

— Но голограммы же не такие!

— Наши голограммы — не такие. 

— Но стены твердые!

— Ты ощущаешь их твердыми.

Люк скептически смотрит на ближайшую стену. Стукает по ней кулаком.

— Ай.

— Люк. Что такое боль?

— Рецепторы в теле говорят мозгу, что что-то не в порядке. Но как эта виртуальная штука может меня убедить, что что-то есть и я это чувствую, если у меня в голове никаких имплантатов нету?

— Так же, как убеждает меня: через Силу.

Люк хмурится.

— То есть там кто-то живой сидит и убеждает? Вот же гад!

— Необязательно живой, — говорит он. Считать ли голокроны живыми? Единства мнений нет до сих пор. А ведь наверняка способов создать псевдосознание, которому доступна Сила, больше одного.

Интереснейшая тема. Но — позже.

— А ты можешь пройти сквозь стену? — спрашивает Люк.

— Я же здесь тоже — голограмма, — отвечает он. — Мы со стеной на одном уровне реальности. А вот ты — нет, у тебя тело есть.

— Я вот выучусь, — хмуро говорит Люк, отведя взгляд, — и пойму, как сделать так, чтоб у тебя оно тоже было!

И прежде чем он находится с ответом, сын шагает в стену, закрыв глаза и стиснув зубы.

И стена исчезает.

***

Люк на самом деле боится, что ничего не получится. Глупо шагать в стену, зная, что это стена и она твердая. Так что он зажмуривается и представляет себе, что впереди — дверь. Вот он протянул руку — мысленно, — и ее открыл. И шагнул. И…

И вот.

Люк стоит посреди белого коридора, исписанного значками какими-то, у его ног кусок галеты, справа коридор ведет дальше вглубь, а слева, в двух шагах, дверь из горы — и его спидер стоит на скальной площадке, а скалы горят алым — закат! 

Ой.

— Если ты очень поторопишься, — говорит отец, — то успеешь до темноты.

Люк любит очень торопиться, но… 

— А что, если дверь больше не откроется?

— А что, если там дальше боевые роботы, темно и отрава в воздухе?

Люк вздыхает и бредет к спидеру. Он нашел древний… что-то жутко древнее, но покопаться в находке ему не дадут. Как всегда, ну почему так?

— И мне надо сказать взрослым, что я нашел, — бурчит он кисло.

— Тебе в первую очередь надо сказать джавам, — отвечает отец. И Люк снова начинает улыбаться: джавы дадут ему покопаться. Они понимают. И отец прав — это же все таки их… что-то. Будет только честно, если они покопаются первыми.

**3**

Он не видит тех самых снов год.

Это значит, что у детей там, неизвестно где и когда, все хорошо и им не нужна помощь, но все же…

Ни сердца у тебя нет, Сила, ни совести, думает он в медитации. Понятно, наконец, в кого я такой добрый, не в Шми же.

Когда бесконечное и вечное, пронизывающиее тебя ничто хихикает — тобой же — ощущения крайне своеобразные.

***

— Продолжайте, — говорит он уже после окончания основного доклада. Адъютанту есть что еще сказать, но он не уверен в уместности и колеблется. Учить его еще и учить. С хорошими адъютантами беда — не повышать их в ранге глупость и разбазаривание ресурсов, но при повышении остаешься с молодняком. Хорошо хоть костяк службы неизменен.

— Мониторинг Татуина докладывает о землетрясении, милорд. 

На визоры его маски приходит выжимка — странные колебания почвы в давно сейсмически стабильном районе Кричащих скал… Стоп. Стоп.

— На орбиту… — слова не даются от волнения. Не может быть. Не может, он же проверял. — Отмечен ли старт с этого пункта?

— Нет, милорд, — адъютант удивлен. 

Дежурное соединение сектора на орбиту Татуина, отбивает приказ Вейдер в консоли. Визирует. Когда джавы запустят свой древний корабль — хаттам настанет большое удивление. Следует поддержать джав. И обозначить, что людей на Татуине не забыли и сдавать не собираются.

Но он же проверял. Его люди опрашивали знакомых Ларсов, говорили с самими Ларсами…

…Вот только видео записать не вышло, из-за солнц тонкая аппаратура вечно сбоит. Или же не из-за солнц. Ведь, умеючи, заставить забыть и видеть то, чего нет — довольно просто. Достаточно лишь вмешаться Силой. 

Он размышляет, кто из джедаев мог такое сделать, чтобы не думать о сыне. Люк — жив. Здесь. В этом мире, в этом времени. Жив.

— …И вы приказывали докладывать о странных происшествиях на орбите Альдераана, милорд, — продолжает адъютант, и он замирает. Он думал, что от горя тяжело дышать? Попробуйте надежду.

— Слушаю. — Только вокодер и спасает его имидж сейчас, настоящий голос едва не срывается.

— Захваченные в заложники ученицы чандреллианской частной женской школы «Синий цветок» обнаружены на вышедшем из гипера у Альдераана пиратском корабле. Силы самообороны Альдераана нашли пиратов уже мертвыми. Королевская чета пытается замять расследование, согласно источникам в СИБ на борту находилась подлинная принцесса Лея Органа…

…Как он не подумал о том, что если у Падме были двойники, то и у его дочери они тоже могут быть?

…И как не вспомнил, что для Силы время не имеет значения?

Сила, ты сволочь.

Темнота на грани сознания полнится совсем человеческим весельем, и он сам улыбается под маской.

Впереди ждет множество проблем, — и Кеноби или Йода, кто же это еще может быть на Татуине, поплатятся за то, что сделали, — но сейчас — сейчас он счастлив.

И, честное слово, ему все равно, какая это сторона Силы.


End file.
